L'Ecole des sorciers
by Lil'Sheep
Summary: Partie I de la série: Ad astra..."On fait quoi maintenant?"grogna Lily "On prévient la vieille bique!"s'exclama Draco "J'espère que vous ne parlez pas de moi Mr Malfoy?"grinça une voix derrière eux.
1. Prologue

1ère ANNEE

Angleterre,

Lundi 1 Septembre 1991, 10h.

Tinworth, village sorcier.

Dans une maison à l'écart des autres, située sur une petite colline surplombant un joli village coloré, une voix flûtée s'éleva:

- Papa !! Allez dépêche-toi ! On va arriver en retard chez Cissy ! S'écria une fillette d'une dizaine d'années.

Le père en question arriva sans se presser, arborant un sourire en coin:

- Ma chère fille, tu es sûre que tu as peur d'arriver "en retard chez Cissy" ou alors tu as hâte de revoir ton meilleur ami ?

La demoiselle secoua ses longs cheveux noirs d'un air agacé, fit la moue et foudroya son père du regard pendant qu'il éclatait de rire.

- Allez, on y va, Miss Impatiente !! Dit-il néanmoins en ébouriffant les cheveux de la chaire de sa chaire.

La petite fille lui fit un sourire étincelant, et se précipita dans sa chambre d'où elle revint avec une grosse malle qu'elle traînait avec difficulté.

Elle la tendit à son père qui la miniaturisa, puis elle se dirigea vers le salon, plus précisément vers la petite table basse où une photo en noir et blanc était posée.

Elle représentait une très belle femme, souriante, aux cheveux blonds, et aux yeux clairs dont la jeune fille avait, semble-t-il, hérité.

- Ça y est, maman, c'est le grand jour. Je vais à Poudlard, aujourd'hui !!

La petite fille embrassa la photo sous le regard triste de son père et lui murmura un "je t'aime", avant de suivre l'homme en dehors de la maison.

Avant de prendre le portoloin, le père se retourna vers sa fille:

- Au fait, chérie, je préfère te le dire ici, plutôt que devant les Malfoy, n'oublie pas dans le train, et même si je serais avec toi à Poudlard, de faire attention à ne jamais quitter ton serre-tête.

La fillette acquiesça en soupirant.

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, lorsque ses pouvoirs avaient commencé à se révéler, elle avait hérité du don très rare d'empathie.

Mais le don avait pris tellement d'ampleur et en si peu de temps que quatre ans après, la petite sorcière ne pouvait pas se séparer de son serre-tête enchanté qui limitait son don à la seule réception des sentiments de la personne en face d'elle, et non plus aux sentiments des personnes à deux cent mètres autour d'elle.

Pour cela aussi elle avait hâte d'être à Poudlard, pour faire des recherches sur ce don non désiré et si possible comment s'en débarrasser.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviews s'il-vous plaît, même pour dire que vous n'avez pas aimé..


	2. Poudlard

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant une impressionnante bâtisse de pierre grise bordée d'une grande forêt. Le père sonna et dix secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un minuscule être à la peau verte, et aux immenses oreilles. Les yeux globuleux de l'elfe s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune fille.

- Miss Lily ! Dobby est tellement heureux de voir Miss l'amie de Maître Draco !! Dobby va chercher Maîtresse Madame Malfoy.

- Lily !!! Comment ça va ? S'écria un jeune garçon qui arrivait en courant.

Avant que le père et la fille aient pu répondre, la mère du garçon, le dénommée Mme Malfoy s'avança en souriant:

- Draco, laisse-les respirer voyons ! Puis elle continua, alors comment allez vous tous les deux ? Prête pour la rentrée ma chérie ?

- Oui, j'ai tellement hâte !!

Elle sourit encore une fois, et s'adressa au père de la fillette:

- Tu peux y aller, on ne va pas tarder non plus.

- Alors je vous laisse. Ma chérie, on se voit tout à l'heure d'accord ? Soit sage et ne fais pas de bêtises dans le train.

Il sourit devant la moue de sa fille unique, et l'embrassa sur le front avant de transplaner.

Aussitôt qu'il fut partit, Draco se jeta sur sa meilleure amie pour lui raconter son récent voyage en Europe. Draco et Lily se connaissaient depuis toujours, ils avaient été élevés ensembles par la mère du jeune garçon, le père de Lily, travaillant à Poudlard, ne rentrait que les week-ends et les vacances. Cette année le père de Draco avait emmené sa femme, Narcissa et son fils en France où il avait, quelques affaires à régler, disait-il...ces deux semaines s'étaient donc déroulées sans que le père, Lucius, ne participent aux activités familiales et aux visites de la capitale française.

- Allez, les enfants, c'est l'heure ! S'écria Narcissa, papa doit nous rejoindre à la gare.

Et cinq minutes plus tard, grâce à la poudre de Cheminette, que Lily détestait au passage, ils étaient arrivés du côté sorcier de la gare de King's Cross. Les deux enfants ouvrirent de grands yeux devant l'imposante locomotive rouge ronflant des nuages de fumées et les centaines de personnes qui s'activaient autour.

- Ah, voici Lucius ! Draco tient toi droit !

Le patriarche Malfoy les ayant repérés, s'avança vers eux. Il embrassa sa femme sur la joue, posa sa main sur les cheveux gominés de son fils en souriant imperceptiblement, et salua de la tête Lily en disant:

- Toujours aussi bondée de Sang-de-bourbre, cette gare ! Cette école tombe décidemment plus bas que je ne le pensais.

Puis il rajouta, devant l'air de sa femme:

- Allez, tout le monde dans le train ou vous devrez vous mettre avec ces gens. Dit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête méprisant une petite famille de trois personnes, qui était clairement moldue, au vu de leurs habits.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se hâtèrent de dire au revoir aux parents de Draco et montèrent dans le train. Ils passèrent devant le compartiment d'un première année, donc de leur âge, qui avait des lunettes rondes, les cheveux noirs très ébouriffés...et un air connu. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard puis Lily haussa les épaules et ils reprirent leur progression. Soudain Draco lui indiqua un compartiment occupé de deux garçons carrés comme des armoires à glace.

- Lily, je crois que tu as déjà rencontré Crabbe et Goyle. Présenta-t-il

Celle-ci acquiesça en affichant une moue méprisante que les deux gorilles ne comprirent pas mais que Draco saisit tout à fait. Il détourna le regard en souriant: Lily était une fille très intelligente pour son âge et le fait que son meilleur ami fréquente de telles erreurs de la nature la sidérait.  
Néanmoins comme ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup (la jeune fille doutait sérieusement qu'ils sachent prononcer autre chose que des borborygmes !), elle put sortir un livre de métamorphose.

Le trajet ne fut perturbé que par l'arrivée de Pansy Parkinson, une brunette au cheveux courts qui s'y croyait déjà, de Milicent Bulstrode, une Goyle femelle et de Blaise Zabini, un grand brun aux yeux noirs rieurs. Après les avoir salué, Lily n'écouta que distraitement leur conversation qui tournait, encore et toujours, autour de Serpentard (la maison dans laquelle ils espéraient être) et de la puissance de leurs familles, toutes anciennes et plus ou moins tournées vers la magie noire, réalisa Lily.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'elle capte une conversation qui l'intrigua:

- Vous savez que Harry Potter va être avec nous cette année ? s'écria Pansy, excitée.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Draco, intéressé.

- Oui. J'ai surpris une conversation entre mes parents. D'après eux, Potter aurait complétement disparu après que Vous-Savez-Qui ait tenté de le tuer. Mais, toujours d'après eux, il a le même âge que nous. Imaginez s'il tombe à Serpentard ?

- Ne rêvez même pas. Lança Lily, en gardant les yeux dans son livre.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Interrogea Pansy, piquée au vif.

Lily leva les yeux pour apercevoir que tous les occupants du compartiment la regardait d'un air: curieux pour Blaise, amusé pour Draco, furieux pour Pansy, et enfin vide pour les trois gorilles.  
Elle plissa les yeux et répondit d'un ton suffisant:

- Parce que James et Lily Potter, ses parents, étaient tous deux des Gryffondors !

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Pansy avait l'air sur le point d'exploser.

Puis, elle réussit à reprendre son calme et demanda d'un ton froid:

- Et peut-on savoir ce qui te permet de dire cela ?

- Mon père était avec eux à Poudlard, dans la même année.

- C'était un Gryffondor ?

Pansy avait dit cela avec un sourire méprisant, pensant l'avoir prise au piège. Draco, voyant que son amie allait répondre aussi méchamment, sinon (et sûrement) plus, intervint:

- Non, le père de Lily était et est toujours un Serpentard. Tu verras à Poudlard.

Les deux filles se jetèrent un oeil furieux, et retournèrent à leur occupation précédente.

Lily accueilli l'arrivée en gare avec une joie non dissimulée, qui se trahissait par une manie de tapoter ses doigts sur toute surface faisant du bruit, et qui agaçait tout le monde.

Ils entendirent un "Les 1ères années par ici" et se retrouvèrent face à face à un géant hirsute à l'air jovial qui les conduisit vers des barques semblant les attendre. Le groupe de Lily suivit avec réticence et dégoût l'homme (enfin...l'espèce d'homme).

La traversée du lac ne dura qu'une demi-heure, et seulement ponctuée par des cris lorsque un énorme tentacule sorti des eaux qui s'inclina de gauche à droite dans une tentative de salut qui fit sourire Lily.

Hagrid, le géant, les conduisit à l'intérieur du château où ils étaient attendus par une dame, à l'apparence sévère ("ça doit venir du chignon" avait dit Lily)et vêtue de tweed.

- Bonjour, je suis le professeur MacGonagall. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. D'ici quelques instants vous allez être répartis en quatre maisons: Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Pouffsouffle, et Serpentard. Je vous laisse attendre mon retour, je vais chercher la liste.

A peine fut-elle parti que Draco se fit remarquer, déclanchant des murmures:

- Ainsi donc c'était vrai, le grand Harry Potter est à Poudlard cette année.

Ledit Potter tourna son regard interrogatif vers eux et Lily sursauta:

- Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils. Je suis Draco Malfoy. Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux. Répondit ce dernier froidement, en dédaignant la main tendu de Draco.

Celui-ci ne pouvant répliquer, MacGonagall étant revenue, il repris sa place aux côtés de Lily, qui tentait vaillamment de ravaler son sourire et la remarque cassante qui lui brûlait les lèvres, sous le regard noir de son meilleur ami. Puis ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, où des centaines d'étudiants les attendaient. MacGonagall les fit patienter devant la table des Professeurs, avait deviné Lily puisque son père y était assis, à côté d'un homme au cheveux et à la longue barbe blanche. Il lui fit un discret sourire.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous assoirez sur le tabouret et mettrez le Choipeau sur votre tête, c'est lui qui décidera de votre Maison. Abbot Hannah !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds/roux s'avança en tremblant.

- Pouffsouffle ! S'écria le Choipeau, s'attirant le regard étonné de Lily.

L'une des tables, que Lily devina être celle des Poufsouffles applaudi bruyamment.

- Granger Hermione !

- Gryffondor !  
...

Sans surprise tous les gens qui étaient avec Lily dans le train furent répartis à Serpentard. Puis ce fut au tour de:

- Harry Potter !

Murmures dans la salle. Il sembla à la jeune fille que le Choipeau prit un temps interminable pour le répartir et il le mit enfin à Gryffondor ("Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt !"avait-elle grogné, s'attirant le regard haineux du copain roux du Survivant et le sourire en coin de Blaise).

Et quelques noms après, elle entendit:

- Snape Liana !

Re-murmures dans la salle, quand Lily s'approcha dignement du Choipeau, sous le regard incrédule des 9/10 de la population Poudlardienne. Son prénom "Lily" était en fait un diminutif de Liana, que personne n'utilisait jamais, sauf son père Severus Snape, célèbre et détesté professeur de potion, quand elle avait fait une bêtise.

- Hum hum...disait le Choipeau, tu es la fille de...Oh ! Vraiment très intéressant...je vois du courage, de l'intelligence et une rouerie à toute épreuve, mais aussi de la loyauté et un esprit dénué de tous préjugés...alors où vais-je te mettre ? Serdaigle, peut-être...tu y aurais ta place sans aucun doute...

- Si vous pouviez vous dépêcher cela m'arrangerait beaucoup...

- Et de l'impatience...( Lily s'empêcha de répliquer en se mordant furieusement la lèvre). Ah ! Je crois avoir trouvé, puisque toute puissance à besoin de son contraire et que ton contraire est plus semblable que différent tu iras à...Serpentard !

Et avant que la toute nouvelle Serpentard ait pu lui demander ce que voulait dire ce charabia, elle se fit arracher le Choipeau de la tête par MacGonagall et se dirigea vers sa table non sans avoir jeté un regard à son père qui ne cachait pas son sourire fier...ce qui provoqua une troisième vague de murmures dans la salle !

Quand tous les 1ères années furent répartis (le rouquin à Gryffondor et Blaise à côté de Lily), le directeur se leva et fit son discours du bienvenue. Severus avait prévenu sa fille que le directeur était légèrement givré et elle lui donna entièrement raison: Draco et elle échangèrent un regard, puis se détournèrent eu souriant.

Le repas fut succulent et la seule chose qui pourrait faire le plus plaisir à Lily serait un bon dodo.

A la fin du repas, le directeur (Professeur Dumbledore) se releva pour faire des recommandations (Nda: que je passerai ici, car tout le monde les connais et s'en fiche !).

- ...Mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite donc bonne nuit !

Les 1ère s années suivirent le préfet de Serpentard, un certain Samael Dawn, qui les conduisit jusqu'aux cachots où se trouvait leur salle commune. Celle-ci était d'apparence froide, car étant sous le lac, on l'avait faite d'épais murs de pierre grise qui semblait verts, étant éclairés par une grande baie vitrée, d'où on pouvait voir les poissons dudit lac nager. De grands rideaux verts drapaient les murs, et par-dessus reposaient des tableaux de grands sorciers, alchimiste ou potionistes le plus souvent. Un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée et au dessus était accroché le plus grand cadre de la Salle, représentant Salazar Serpentard.

Enfin, elle était pourvue de nombreux canapés et fauteuils, verts toujours, et en cuir de dragon.

- C'est vachement vert...murmura Lily à Draco s'attirant le sourire de ce dernier.

- Le dortoir des filles est au bout du couloir de droite, celui des garçons au bout du couloir de gauche. Bonne nuit les nouveaux ! Annonça le Préfet.

Il n'était pas si tard, mais Lily était déjà fatiguée, aussi elle souhaita bonne nuit aux garçons (sous entendu: Draco et Blaise) et partit se coucher.

Elle était en train de ranger ses affaires sur le lit le plus à côté du poële, lorsque ses colocataires entrèrent: elle reconnut Pansy et Milicent, mais il y avait aussi une jolie blonde à l'air de garce qui s'appelait Daphné Greengrass. Pansy, en grande conversation avec Daphné et Milicent, n'accorda pas un regard à Lily.

Cette dernière finit par prendre son pyjamas et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Et là ce fut tout un rituel: pour pouvoir enlever son serre-tête et se laver les cheveux, sans s'effondrer dans la douche sous l'assaut des sentiments de ses camarades, elle avait appris depuis ses sept ans, à créer un bouclier autour de sa tête, qui laissait passer l'eau mais pas les pensées, ni les ondes, ni les sentiments.  
La jeune fille soupira d'aise en passant sa main sur ses cheveux, enfin libre de toute contrainte. C'était son moment de la journée préféré...

Elle laissa sa place dans la salle de bain enfumée, à Pansy et Daphné qui y entrèrent ensemble.

Lily plia ses affaires sur sa chaise et prit le livre qu'elle lisait dans le train: Métamorphose humaine niveau 2. Elle s'installa sur son lit et commença sa lecture. Une heure plus tard, elle dormait.


	3. Journée de cours

Le lendemain, Draco l'attendait dans la salle commune avec Blaise et les deux gorilles. Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Après le petit déjeuner et la distribution des emplois du temps, ils se rendirent à leur premier cours de potion, commun avec les Gryffondors. Le père de Lily arriva en claquant la porte dans le silence le plus complet: sa réputation avait déjà fait le tour...

Pour le premier cours de potion de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas nés de parents sorcier, Snape frappa fort, et attaqua la "nouvelle célébrité", comme il l'avait surnommé: Harry Potter.

Le pauvre, ayant été élevé par des moldus, ne connaissait clairement rien à l'art des potions.

Et son père, pour un raison inconnue s'était déchaîné contre lui enchaînant question sur question, certaines plutôt difficiles, dans le seul but de l'humilier.

Puis après avoir retiré dix points à Gryffondor sous le regard goguenard de Draco, Severus leur donna la première potion à faire: Potion d'Agrandissement. Lily regarda son père un sourcil levé: il lui avait appris cette potion il y a trois ans et, bien sûr, elle savait la faire parfaitement.

Elle se mit néanmoins au travail et deux heures plus tard, quatre chaudrons fondus et un explosé, elle avait fini sa potion, parfaite, évidemment (de quoi aurait-elle l'air si, fille d'un maître des potions, elle était incapable d'en faire une correctement !).

Le professeur les lâcha avec des devoirs, et il filèrent à leur cours de Sortilège. Le professeur Flitwick était un gobelin, tout à fait charmant et toujours de bonne humeur. Le cour traitait de la base de la Magie: la lévitation. Seulement deux personnes arrivèrent au bout de la première fois: Lily et une certaine Hermione Granger, qui avait été surnommée par Draco, le Castor, en raison de ses deux incisives proéminentes.  
Le cours se termina sans autre encombre qu'une explosion de plume d'un certain Gryffondor nommé Seamus Finnigan ("Mais où est-ce qu'on est tombé?! "Avait soupiré Draco).

C'est avec joie qu'ils s'en allèrent manger, avant de reprendre par Métamorphose, avec la dame qui les avait accueilli la veille: MacGonagall.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons changer une aiguille en allumette. C'est un premier pas dans la Métamorphose qui n'est pas très difficile puisque les deux objets sont de la même longueur. Seules l'épaisseur et la consistance changent. La formule est: Ago Fiammifero. Je vous conseille d'éviter de parler avec votre voisin, car la Métamorphose exige une grande concentration. Vous avez une heure.

Une demi heure plus tard, il y eut...une explosion ! Sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas un stupide Gryffondor mais...Crabbe ! Il avait tenu sa baguette dans le mauvais sens et l'avait agitée comme un pruneau.

- Non mais quel crétin ! murmura d'un air consterné, Lily. Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu les fréquentes ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Lily...souffla Draco.

- ...ton père, bien sûr...répondit-elle, amère.

Il lui jeta un regard étrangement blessé, et elle ressentit un pincement au coeur, sans pouvoir s'excuser car la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin des classes de la journée.

- Tu fais quoi, maintenant ? Lui demanda Draco, toute trace de peine envolée.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque. Faut que je fasse mes devoirs...

- Allez...viens au parc avec nous, il fait encore beau pour l'instant !

- Non, vraiment. En plus j'ai d'autres recherches à faire...

- Tant pis pour toi alors, Miss-je-sais-tout !

Elle lui tira la langue, et s'en alla en souriant.

En passant la porte de la bibliothèque, elle se sentit tout de suite chez elle. Lily avança parmi les rayons à la recherche d'un livre sur les Sortilèges pour son devoir, puis se mit à flâner dans les rayonnages, pour trouver ce fameux livre qu'elle cherchait tant, celui qui parlait de l'empathie. Puis, alors qu'elle avait trouvé un livre (mince) sur les dons les plus connus et leurs détenteurs qui avaient marqué les siècles, elle se retrouva devant la table d'une Gryffondor dans la même année qu'elle, Hermione Granger ou un truc comme ça. Il se dégageait d'elle un étrange sentiment de peine, mêlé à celui de l'excitation, qui ne faisait pas un bon mélange du tout.

- Je peux me mettre là ? Demanda-t-elle

La fille releva la tête et la fixa d'un air perdu, avant d'acquiescer, sans émettre le moindre mot.

- Je m'appelle Lily. Toi c'est Hermione, c'est ça ?

- Euh oui. Tu es la fille du prof' de potion, non ?

Elle avait dit cela sans le moindre jugement dans la voix, mais Lily grimaça quand même:

- Je vois que je suis cataloguée...

- Non, non, pas du tout, c'est juste que...je ne connais pas grand-chose à ce monde, alors...

- On ne dirait pas du tout, en tout les cas. Tu te débrouilles mieux que la plupart des Sang-pur de notre année.

- Sang-pur ? S'enquit-elle interloquée

- Oui, c'est comme cela qu'on appelle ceux qui ont plusieurs générations de sorciers dans leur famille.

- Ah, et comment on appelle les autres ?

- Les Sang-mêlés sont ceux qui ont un parent de chaque,et...le dernier terme c'est plus une insulte, personne ne l'utilise pour désigner quelqu'un dont les parents sont moldus...

Lily était plutôt gênée de parler de cela devant la jeune fille, mais voyant son air interrogateur et l'envie de savoir qui se dégageait d'elle, Lily murmura:

- On les appelle les Sang-de-bourbe...mais je préfère dire: les enfants nés de parents moldus. C'est plus long mais moins insultant !

Hermione la contempla en opinant quelques instants, puis lui demanda de but en blanc:

- Et toi ? Tu es une Sang-pure, je suppose ?

- Euh..et bien...je pense oui...étant à Serpentard...mais ma mère est morte, j'étais bébé, et mon père ne me l'a jamais dit, alors je ne sais pas...

Hermione hocha la tête, et s'excusa de ce que sa question avait soulevé comme mauvais souvenir, mais Lily ne l'écoutait déjà plus, le doute l'assaillant.

C'était vrai que son père ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé de sa mère. Il l'avait élevé tout seul depuis sa naissance, et lui avait dit qu'elle était morte après l'avoir mise au monde. Elle savait à quoi elle ressemblait, mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait voulu savoir comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, s'ils étaient mariés (son père n'avait pas d'alliance), Severus lui répondait clairement et sèchement qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne lui avait même pas dit comment elle s'appelait !(Bon c'est vrai, elle n'avait jamais bien demandé, elle l'appelait Maman.) Lily en avait déduit que c'était un sujet encore douloureux même après toutes ces années et que la mémoire de sa mère était toujours bien présente dans son coeur.

Elle haussa les épaules, après tout elle aurait bien le temps de découvrir ce que lui cachait son père, mais sa première priorité restait de se débarrasser de ce don encombrant !

Elle ferma son livre deux heures plus tard. Hermione était partie, et elle avait finit ses devoirs. Elle avait aussi terminé Dons Exceptionnels Au Cours Des Siècles Et Autour Du Monde de Siphonia Troglodyte, et n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant, sinon que les empathes étaient des personnes aux pouvoirs psychiques très puissants. Ils pouvaient être sorciers ou moldus, ces derniers ayant bien sûr un don beaucoup moins développés, limité à des pressentiments et un mal de crâne permanent.

Chez les sorciers, il y avait plusieurs niveau d'empathie: le premier était le même que chez les moldus. Le second niveau était la possibilité des ressentir les émotions des gens à différents degré: plus tu ressentais les émotions des gens loin de toi, plus ton pouvoir était puissant. Lily appartenait à ce niveau-là. Elle n'avait jamais connu le premier, comme le font normalement tous les empathes. Et enfin le troisième niveau consistait à pouvoir contrôler des choses par la pensée; des hommes, mais aussi les dangers qui vous arrivaient dessus, comme des sorts. Cependant, cette maîtrise était très difficile à atteindre, et la grande majorité des empathes restaient au second niveau.

Il existait aussi un quatrième niveau, mais on le nommait rarement comme tel, puisque en un millénaire de recensement, un seul cas avait été enregistré; il s'agissait de la possibilité d'avoir des visions, du passé, mais aussi du futur. Ce dernier cas avait été celui d'Alanis Serdaigle, fille de Rowena Serdaigle, qui s'était donné la mort à dix-sept ans, après avoir eu une vision semble-t-il.

Tous les autres exemples, Lily avait remarqué, était des sorciers dont les parents, les deux le plus souvent, s'étaient illustrés par des faits extraordinaires, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Comme Ivana Grindelwald, fille du célèbre mage noir qui était issue de la plus grande famille de sorcier noir de Russie par sa mère; ou bien, Alanis Serdaigle, dont la mère avait été l'une des plus puissantes magicienne de son temps.

Lily se dit qu'elle n'apprendrait rien de plus et se leva pour partir en emportant L'Histoire de Poudlard, avant de passer voir son père.

Elle arriva devant les cachots pour voir un élève y sortir, lui jetant un regard mauvais. Elle frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! Répondit une voix sèche.

- Je crois que je viens de croiser ta retenue. Dit-elle en souriant

- Ah oui...comment c'est passé ta première journée de cours ? Demanda Severus en adoucissant sa voix.

- Très bien. Les Gryffondors ont failli nous tuer au moins dix fois, et j'ai découvert que je vais passer sept ans avec des cruches pour compagnes de dortoir, mais sinon à part ça, c'était génial !

Severus rigola et passa sa main affectueusement dans les cheveux soyeux de sa fille chérie.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ce méchant garçon pour s'attirer tes foudres ?

- Il a fait exploser les chaudrons de son voisin à coup de pétard. Et je te défend de faire la même chose. Ajouta-t-il devant le sourire de sa progéniture.

- De toute façon tu ne me puniras pas n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle en battant des cils.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Hum non...je te crois tout à fait capable de sadisme envers ton héritière !

- Ne dis donc pas de bêtise ! Allez viens on va manger !

Les deux Snape partirent bras dessus, bras dessous en direction de la Grande Salle, en parlant de tout et de rien. Severus souriait d'une imitation de Pansy par Lily, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle au 3/4 pleine.

Les conversations cessèrent immédiatement et les deux Snape levèrent les yeux au ciel avec une telle synchronisation que les murmures repartirent de plus belle.

- Bon repas et bonne nuit, on se voit demain. Lui souffla son père en lui caressant la tête.

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards.

- Alors, mon intello préféré, toujours à te faire remarquer ? La taquina Draco alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

- Apparemment...marmonna-t-elle. On dirait qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire dans leur vie que de s'intéresser à celle des autres !

- C'est parce que la tienne concerne aussi celle de notre bien aimé prof' de potion et accessoirement Directeur de Maison ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça passera quand tu quitteras Poudlard ! Assura-t-il en souriant devant la mine contrariée de son amie.

- Bon, alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait dans le parc ? S'enquit Lily en changeant de sujet

- On est allé em...euh discuter avec Londubat. Répondit Draco en souriant d'un air mauvais.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se dit que décidément son changement de sujet n'était pas très réussi.

Elle n'aimait pas que Draco s'en prenne à des personnes qui n'avaient pas les moyen de se défendre, elle trouvait cela très lâche et ne manquait pas une occasion de le faire remarquer à son ami.

C'est pourquoi celui-ci se tenait à carreau en sa présence, enfin...

- Bref...T'as fait tes devoirs, j'espère ?

- En fait, j'attendais que tu me donnes un coup de main. Avoua-t-il en faisant une moue innocente.

- Dray...ta moue de petit ange marche avec tout le monde, mais pas avec moi, tu le sais bien en plus !

- S'il te plaît !!

- C'est non Draco !

- Ma petite Mandragore, je t'en supplie !! Implora-t-il en utilisant le surnom que son père lui donnait en privé.

Malheureusement, il avait parlé assez fort pour que tout le monde les entende dans un périmètre de 5m. Blaise, en face de Draco, ricana et s'attira le regard "de-la-mort-qui-tue" de la part de Lily.

- Je te conseille de ne jamais, jamais plus, répéter ce que tu viens de dire, où ta vie, déjà très courte, risque de se réduire comme une peau de chagrin, Drakychou. Susurra-t-elle d'un ton doucereux en s'approchant dangereusement de son ami qui déglutit.

- Tu sais que tu me fais très peur comme ça.

- J'espère bien.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice, et éclatèrent de rire sous le regard pétillant de Blaise, et celui, noir de Pansy.

Ce soir-là, Lily fut d'accord pour rester dans la salle commune des Serpentards, devant le feu, à parler avec Blaise de tout et de rien, sous le regard suppliant de Draco, qui peinait de plus en plus avec son devoir de Métamorphose.

- Je t'en supplie, Lily, aide-moi, je comprends rien !! S'exclama-t-il soudain, n'en pouvant plus de se creuser les méninges.

- Allez, donne ! Je vais le corriger ! Répondit-elle, en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Draco lui tendit son devoir, et se leva pour l'embrasser sur la joue, la faisant rougir, avant de s'affaler avec grâce, sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait précédemment.

Deux heures plus tard:

- Ca y est, j'ai fini. Je te préviens que c'est la première et la dernière fois. Tu te débrouilles, ensuite !

- Merci, merci, merci ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Lily !

- Allez, va te coucher, au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Après un dernier bisou sur la joue, en signe de remerciement, ils montèrent se coucher: elle, Draco et Blaise.

Dans leur chambre, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit, Pansy s'adressa à Lily:

- Au fait, Snape, vous avez l'air proches avec Draco. Ca fait combien de temps que tu le connais ?

- Depuis toujours, je crois. On a été élevé ensembles.

A partir de ce jour, Pansy ne lui adressa presque plus la parole.


	4. Année scolaire

Les semaines passaient avec monotonie: Lily passait ses journées avec Draco et Blaise, suivis de partout par Crabbe et Goyle, faisait très souvent ses devoirs à la bibliothèque, avec ou sans Hermione, et voyait beaucoup son père, ce qui la ravissait.

Elle avait appris à connaître Blaise et avait découvert en lui un garçon hilarant, charmant et très loyal envers ses amis. Ils avaient formé tous les trois un trio d'inséparables, au plus grand déplaisir des camarades de chambre de la jeune Snape, qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter.

Cependant une ombre persistait au tableau parfait: Draco continuait encore et toujours à embêter Potter et sa clique de Gryffondors, cela en devenait de plus en plus violent, et elle était obligée de prendre tous les raccourcis qu'elle connaissait pour éviter les lionceaux.

Et pour arranger le tout, son père était aussi odieux avec ce pauvre Harry, que Draco. Quant elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, après une classe de potion particulièrement désastreuse pour le sablier des Gryffondors, il lui avait répondu, de façon ultra sèche _"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, et tu n'as pas à m'enseigner la manière dont je dois traiter mes élèves !"._

Après cela, elle ne lui avait plus parlé pendant deux semaines.

Alors elle se réconfortait avec Hermione. Cette dernière pouvait être assez hautaine, ce qu'il lui valait d'être mise à l'écart par les autres, mais c'était une jeune fille très gentille, avec un fort caractère et une soif d'apprendre inépuisable. Elle était plus intelligente que toutes les autres premières années, ce qui lui avait permis de s'accorder l'amitié de Lily (et c'était un grand honneur...!).

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était leur premier cours de vol, et Lily était au comble de l'énervement.

Draco et Blaise était excités comme des puces à l'idée de monter sur un balai, et elle, en avait une trouille bleue. Bien sûr, hors de question de le dire, elle était une Snape après tout !

Mais elle se rappelait avec horreur, le jour où Draco et elle avaient volé le balai de Lucius pour faire un tour: ils avaient 8 ans...et avaient atterris sur le toit du Manoir Malfoy, à cause d'une mauvaise manoeuvre de Draco (enfin d'après le point de vue de Lily; car en fait elle avait tellement serré le ventre de son ami, que par surprise il avait tiré sur le manche du balai et perdu le contrôle. Mais ça, elle ne l'admettrait jamais, bien sûr !).

- Alors, vous n'êtes pas trop impatient de montrer à ces crétins de Gryffondors, de quoi les Sang-purs sont capables ? Demanda Draco en sautillant presque (presque) de joie.

- Moi, si, mais, je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas de Lily. Ricana Blaise

Cette dernière marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire des deux Serpentards.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'elle a une petite touche de vert au niveau des joue, Blaise ? S'enquit Draco, en remettant une couche

- Si, je dirais même, que si elle continue à trembler comme ça, elle va tomber de son balai à coup sûr. Continua l'autre traître

- Oh, fermez-la les gars ! C'est pas marrant, je déteste voler.

- Je crois qu'on l'avait remarqué, oui. Rigola Blaise, avant de se faire taper le haut du crâne par son amie.

- Regardez on est arrivé. Dit Draco

Et en effet, ils venaient d'entrer sur le terrain de Quidditch, où étaient alignés des balais sur le sol. Il n'y avait personne en vue, ni la professeur, ni les Gryffondors, avec qui ils avaient, encore et toujours, cours.

Ces derniers arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard, suivis par la prof', qui s'empressa de les faire s'aligner à côté des balais.

- Maintenant, tendez la main au dessus du balai, et dites "Debout".

C'est-ce qu'il firent, avec plus ou moins de réussite, selon les personnes.

Autant les balais de Draco et Potter, sautèrent tout de suite dans leur main, autant celui de Lily et de la plupart des autres ne firent qu'un tour sur eux même, et celui de Londubat le frappa carrément au nez !

- Bien, vous avez tous vos balais en main. Alors, vous allez les enfourcher, et à mon signal, vous frappez le sol de votre pied, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres, et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. A trois...un, deux,...

Mais avant que l'un deux aient pu faire un mouvement, Londubat (et oui encore lui !) s'éleva dans les airs un peu trop violemment et rapidement pour que cela fut voulu.

- Londubat, redescendez tout de suite ! Londubat ! Cria Madame Bibine, la prof'.

Londubat hurla et s'éleva toujours plus haut dans les airs. Puis soudain, son balai piqua vers le sol en accélérant...et se redressa à dix centimètres.

Madame Bibine continuait de lui crier de redescendre, mais le balai n'en faisait qu'à sa tête (enfin, façon de parler).

L'effroyable bout de bois continua sa course effrénée de façon rectiligne et s'arrêta brusquement en éjectant le malheureux sur le sol.

BAM ! Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis un horrible craquement, et Neville se retrouva face contre terre, le nez dans le gazon. Madame Bibine ainsi que tous les Gryffondors se ruèrent vers le malheureux, tandis que les Serpentards ricanaient méchamment et se dirigeaient vers Neville d'un pas nonchalant.

Madame Bibine était penchée sur le Gryffondor, le teint aussi pâle que lui:

- Poignet cassé, murmura-t-elle. Allez venez mon garçon, levez-vous, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se retourna alors vers les autres élèves.

- Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard.

Puis, elle pris Neville par l'épaule, et le traîna jusqu'au château.

Aussitôt, Draco éclata de rire.

- Vous avez vu sa tête à ce mollasson ?

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire à leur tour, sauf Lily qui soupira: c'était repartit !

La petite guéguerre entre les deux maisons ne cesserait jamais !

- Regardez ! S'écria à nouveau Draco, en se précipitant à l'endroit où Neville était tombé, et ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe.

C'était un Rapeltout.

- Donne-moi ça, Malfoy !

_"C'est pas vrai...,_ gémit Lily en pensée. _Pas lui !"_

Et effectivement, Potter, avait une nouvelle fois décidé de contrecarrer les plans de Draco.

A ses risques et périls...

Le silence était pesant. Tout le monde attendait la suite des événements.

Draco eut un sourire mauvais.

- Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.

Puis il enfourcha son balai et décolla.

Potter, fit de même, malgré les récriminations de Hermione.

Ce qui se passa dans les airs, personne ne le sut, mais Potter fonça sur Draco, qui l'évita et lança la boule de verre aussi loin qu'il put. Potter lança aussitôt son balai à la poursuite de la boule, et la rattrapa à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol.

- HARRY POTTER ! Hurla soudaine une voix

- Houlà, il est dans de beaux draps...murmura Blaise, à terre.

Effectivement, McGonagall, venait d'arriver, le teint blême et les lèvres plus pinçées que jamais.

Elle ordonna sèchement au Gryffondor de la suivre. Lily jeta un coup d'oeil vers Draco qui arborait un sourire triomphant.

- Imbécile...marmonna-t-elle, en le regardant furieusement.

- Excuse-moi ? Lui demanda ce dernier, interloqué.

- Rien.

Elle le foudroya du regard et s'en alla à la suite des autres lionceaux.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Draco à Blaise, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur Salle Commune.

- Je crois que tu sais très bien ce qu'elle a. Et surtout, bien mieux que moi.

Bien sûr, qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait. Lily était sa meilleure amie, depuis toujours. Il la connaissait par coeur.Et elle lui avait répété maintes fois qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'il s'en prenne aux autres, et surtout (pour une raison inconnue) pas à Potter !

_"Oh, elle sait très bien comment je suis. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau. Je suis un Serpentard après tout, c'est dans ma nature. Elle n'a qu'à changer, elle !",_ pensa-t-il.

Mais malgré tout, il avait beau se convaincre qu'il n'avait rien fait, il se sentait à peine mieux.

Le soir, après le repas, Draco essaya d'aborder Lily, mais sans résultat: celle-ci ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole. Les jours suivants furent similaires.

* * *

Jusqu'à ce qu'un dimanche matin, alors qu'elle venait de déjeuner avec Blaise, elle alla rendre visite à Hagrid. Alors qu'elle retournait au château, les mains pleines de gâteau infectes, qu'elle avait pris pour faire plaisir au demi géant, Lily entendit des bruits provenant du terrain de Quidditch. Elle s'y dirigea se cacha derrière les tribunes des Poufsouffles. Il y avait deux personnes sur le terrain. Dont l'une lui était connue... Après une seconde de surprise, le visage de la jeune sorcière se fendit d'un sourire, et c'est en sautillant qu'elle rejoignit sa Salle Commune.

Elle fut de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée, et...se réconcilia avec Draco !

* * *

Octobre passa très rapidement, et amena avec lui le premier matche de Quidditch de la saison: Gryffondor-Serpentard. Le matin du matche, Potter reçu un balai (très mal emballé), et Draco, qui n'Иtait au courant de rien, se dépêcha d'aller lui faire remarquer que les premières années n'y avaient pas le droit.

- Allez, viens, Dray, on va prendre des places dans la tribune. Coupa Lily avant qu'il ait pu répondre à Potter.

En entrant sur le terrain, ils remarquèrent que la moitié de l'école était déjà présente.

Quand les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain, elle guetta la réaction de Draco. Elle ne fut pas déçue:

- Par Merlin, c'est Potter ! Il est attrapeur ! Je...c'est...fit-il en bafouillant, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, et le rouge au joue: il semblait près de la syncope, et Lily ne put se retenir, elle éclata de rire.

Le blond se tourna vers elle, et souffla:

- Tu le savais ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as pardonné, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum...oui. Répondit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Je te déteste.

- Moi aussi, mon petit blondinet.

Le matche fut passionnant, malgré le petit incident de balai de Potter, et Gryffondor, pour la première fois depuis des années, gagna.

Ce qui n'arrangea pas du tout l'humeur de Draco.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient de finir deux horribles heures d'Histoire de la Magie, et se dirigeaient vers le déjeuner, ils entendirent une conversation entre deux élèves de cinquième année de Serdaigle qui parlaient, apparemment, d'un repas qui aura lieu à Halloween et dont Dumbledore ferait l'annonce le soir même.

- De quoi parlent-ils à votre avis ? Demanda Draco en se tournant vers Blaise et Lily.

- Tous les ans, à Halloween, il y a un repas spécial, organisé par le Directeur. Expliqua Lily

Et effectivement, le soir même, Dumbledore annonça que le grand repas de Halloween, aurait lieu comme toutes les années le 31 Octobre.

La fameuse soirée arriva plutôt vite. Aujourd'hui, était donc le 31 octobre, et les trois amis plus les deux gorilles étaient attablés à la table des Serpentards. Dumbledore avait fait un discours qui les avait affamés, et c'était avec joie qu'ils avaient commencé le repas. Soudain, alors que Blaise se servait une cinquième part de tarte sous l'oeil goguenard de ses amis, leur incapable professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se rua dans la Grande Salle, en hurlant:

- Troll !! Troll dans les cachots nord!! Je voulais vous prévenir...

Et s'évanouit.

Il y eut un moment de latence, puis tout le monde hurla en même temps et essaya de s'enfuir par les portes de la Salle.

- Silence !! Je veux que tout le monde se calme. Les préfets reconduisez votre maison respective dans leur Salle Commune. Les professeurs avec moi. Déclara Dumbledore, alors qu'un silence de mort s'abattait dans la Salle.

- Whaou, il a du coffre le vieux...murmura Draco, alors qu'ils suivaient Samael vers les cachots sud.

Lily et Blaise pouffèrent.

- Mais vous vous rendez compte ? Un troll dans le château ! Comment a-t-il pu entrer ? S'exclama Blaise

- Sûrement pas tout seul...soupira Lily

- Espérons qu'il aille dans la Tour des Gryffondors, alors...ricana Draco

Lily eut un sourire en coin, pendant que les deux garçons éclatait de rire en faisant des scénarios tous les plus sanglants, les uns que les autres, si jamais le troll quittait les cachots nord.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lily remarqua que son père boitait légèrement et que trois Gryffondors semblaient particulièrement heureux et soudés. Hermione s'était trouvé des amis, en les personnes de Potter et Weasley. Un nouveau trio s'était formé.


	5. Vacances

Décembre arriva plus rapidement que prévu, amenant avec lui, les vacances. Lily devait rester à Poudlard, son père ne pouvant partir. Draco et Blaise auraient aimé rester avec elle, mais leurs familles n'étaient pas d'accord (_"Allez savoir pourquoi ?"_ Avait dit la jeune sorcière sarcastiquement). Elle restait donc, toute seule, avec Potter, Weasley, et quelques autres, en tout, une dizaine. 

Elle se trouvait, en ce moment, avec ses deux amis, dans le hall du château.

- J'espère que vous allez passer un joyeux noël, les gars.

- Oui, toi aussi. C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse pas rester. Peut-être l'année prochaine...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va très bien aller. Les rassura Lily

- Alors on y va. Joyeux noël.

Et après un dernier salut de la main, les deux garçons prirent une calèche, qui s'éloigna tout doucement.

Lily se dirigea vers les appartements de son père. Elle passa à côté du balafré, comme le surnommait Draco et de son toutou, qui la fusilla du regard. Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air Snapien et continua son chemin.

Son père était à une réunion, d'après le tableau qui gardait sa chambre. Alors elle décida d'aller, comme toujours, à la bibliothèque.

Elle rejoignit les quartiers de son père, le soir. Il lui avait proposé de dormir chez lui pendant les vacances, étant la seule Serpentard à être restée. Il était déjà là, entrain de corriger des copies:

- Alors, ma chérie, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Ca été...j'ai fini mes devoirs...

- Déjà ?!

- Bah oui, j'avais rien d'autre à faire. Je voulais passer la journée avec toi, mais on m'a dit que tu avais une réunion, alors...

- Ah oui...la réunion trimestrielle des professeurs...le Directeur tient à ce que nous fassions un bilan de début d'année.

Il avait dit ça en levant les yeux, l'air consterné, par tant de futilités. Lily éclata de rire.

- Mais si tu veux, demain on ira à Pré-au-Lard. Pour acheter ton cadeau...rajouta-t-il, en souriant.

* * *

Lily se leva de bonne heure, en ce 25 Décembre. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle était en vacances, et elle passait beaucoup de temps avec son père. Elle sortie de sa chambre et vit qu'il était déjà levé, assis à une table, un café dans les mains.

- Déjà levé ? Lui demanda-t-il

- J'avais hâte d'ouvrir mes cadeaux !

- Alors tu devrais commencer par le gros vert, c'est celui de Draco, et je crois qu'il a fait une bêtise...

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir une boîte de taille moyenne qui soubresautait (du verbe "avoir des soubresauts").

Elle fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant la boîte. Un faible bruit s'y dégageait.

Lily ouvrit le couvercle...et fut limite assommée par une boule de poil noire, qui lui sauta dessus, toutes griffes dehors.

Elle cria, et son père se précipita vers elle, saisit la chose noire, et l'enleva de son visage.

C'est alors, qu'elle découvrit...un chat ! Un magnifique et majestueux chat noir, aux yeux Иtrangement gris clair, et aux pattes blanches.

Il crachait, en essayant tant bien que mal de se dégager de la prise de Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Dit-il en souriant devant les cheveux ébouriffés de sa fille

- Il a enfermé un pauvre chat dans une boîte et l'a envoyé par hibou ! Mon meilleur ami est complètement cinglé...

Elle tendit les mains vers le chat qui se débattait toujours, et ce dernier sauta sur son épaule et s'y lova, quand elle se tourna pour voir la carte que son imbécile d'ami lui avait écrit.

_Chère Lily,  
Je vois déjà ton air outré devant le traitement de cette boule de poil odorante,  
Alors pas besoin de m'envoyer une beuglante, je me contenterais d'un remerciement à genoux. J'espère qu'il te plaira, le vendeur a dit qu'il avait un sale caractère et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi ! On se voit à la rentrée. Encore joyeux noël __Draco Ps: Au fait, je l'ai baptisé Salazar, j'avais pas envie que ce pauvre chat s'appelle Polynectar ou d'un autre nom bizarre de potion !_

Elle sourit. Et commença à ouvrir le reste de ses cadeaux.

Elle avait reçu: de la part de Hermione...des livres, moldus; de Narcissa, une énorme boîte de friandises de Bertie Crochue; de Blaise, une boîte à musique en ébène, ciselée d'argent; et de son père, une clé en argent d'une dizaine de centimètres accrochée à une chaîne, elle aussi en argent. La clé était plutôt ancienne, d'après le style, mais elle n'avait pas du être beaucoup utilisée car elle ne portait pas de marque du temps. Le bout était ciselé en forme de coeur et un saphir le remplissait. Il y avait aussi une inscription si minuscule, que Lily n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs à son père.

- Cela appartenait à ta mère...expliqua-t-il.

- Et qu'ouvre-t-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a dit que tu le saurais en temps voulu...

- Merci. Dit-elle émue, mais toute fois perplexe.

A quoi cette clé pouvait-elle bien servir ? Et que voulait-elle dire par "en temps voulu" ?

Lily détestait ne pas savoir, mais si sa mère en avait décidé ainsi, alors elle respecterait son choix, en espérant que le délai ne soit pas trop long...

* * *

A midi, Severus et sa fille se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, où avait lieu le repas de Noël organisé par Dumbledore. Il n'y avait qu'une grande table, et tout le monde était attablé, soit dix-huit personnes, il ne manquait plus qu'eux.

Le directeur jeta un regard étrange à la chaîne que la jeune fille portait, et ancra ses yeux bleus dans ceux noirs de son ancien élève. L'action dura une seconde, mais Lily fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

Le repas fut très...intéressant. En plein milieu, Potter et les Weasley (il y en avait 4), se retrouvèrent accidentellement, affublés de pustules clignotantes de couleur différentes, de cheveux fluorescents et autres joyeusetés. Lily s'étouffa de rire dans son jus de citrouille, s'attirant le regard meurtrier du balafré et du plus jeune des Weasley, ainsi que celui pétillant des jumeaux.

C'est avec joie que Lily vit la fin des vacances arriver. Elles n'avaient pas été si mal que cela, mais elle en avait eu assez de croiser le regard haineux de Weasley à chacun de ses mouvements. Avec Potter cela ne s'était pas passé aussi mal, ils se contentaient de s'ignorer, mais le rouquin était vraiment une plaie !

En parlant de rouquin, elle avait eu la surprise de lier, peut-être pas amitié, mais connaissance avec les jumeaux Weasley, qui étaient en fait très sympa.

* * *

Elle était dans la Salle Commune, entrain de lire un livre, lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la statue, gardant l'entrée des cachots, qui pivotait. Celui-ci fut suivit d'un chuchotement, d'un bruit de course...et Lily se sentit écrasée sur le canapé.

- Lily ! Alors t'as passé de bonne vacances ? Cria Draco, toujours sur elle. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je t'entend pas...

- Elle vire lentement au bleu Draco...tu devrais peut-être te pousser de là ? Suggéra Blaise, qui suivait son ami en souriant.

- Oups !

- Merci Blaise...Bon sang, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir, mais la prochaine fois, fais-moi la bise ! S'enerva-t-elle

Draco la regarda penaud 5 secondes, puis lui fit un bisou éclatant sur la joue. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, et sourit à Blaise avant de se réinstaller sur le canapé, pour raconter ses vacances à ses amis et inversement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda la brune.

- Bof, pas grand-chose. On est parti en Italie, en famille, pour Noël. Répondit Blaise, en grimaçant.

- Eh bien, nous on est pas parti du tout...marmonna Draco. Au fait comment va ton chat ?

- Très bien, d'ailleurs il te remercie de l'avoir enfermé dans une boite.

- Il m'a mordu quand j'ai essayé de l'y mettre. Le vendeur a dit que cela faisait dix ans qu'il était dans la boutique et ses anciens propriétaire le ramenaient systématiquement chez lui, tellement il n'était pas sociable!

- Eh bien, avec moi il est très gentil, et je te remercie de dire que j'ai un sale caractère, ex-meilleur ami !

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Salazar arriva de sa démarche gracieuse, et, ayant repéré sa maîtresse, se dirigea vers elle, et sauta sur ses jambes en tailleur, avant de se rendormir.

- Oui, bon par contre, il ne fait pas grand-chose d'autre que dormir, mais c'est un bon chat !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, et se détournèrent en souriant.


	6. Retenue

Janvier passa rapidement, amenant avec lui son lot de surprises.

Un soir, alors que Lily aidait Blaise à faire son devoir de Potion sur le pus de Bubobulbe, Draco arriva en courant, vers eux.

- Les gars ! Faut que vous veniez voir ça !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On est entrain de faire nos devoirs !

- PotteretsacliquevontaiderlegéantHagridàfairepartirundragon !

- Quoi ? Reprend tes esprits et répète, on a rien compris !

- L'hybride Hagrid, il a un bébé dragon dans sa hutte ! Et j'ai surpris une conversation entre Potter et ses chiens, où ils parlaient d'aider ce gros balourd à envoyer le dragon chez le frère de Weasley en Roumanie !

- Mais...l'élevage de dragon est illégal en Angleterre ! Comment sais-tu qu'il en a un ? Tu l'as vu ?

- Oui ! Et je suis allé emprunter un bouquin au bouseux, il était à l'infirmerie. Et dans ce livre, il y avait une lettre que son frère lui a écrite. Regardez !

Il leur tendit une lettre, et au fur et à mesure de leur lecture, les sourcils de Lily se fronçaient, tandis que ceux de Blaise se levaient. A la fin de la lecture, il demanda:

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Les prendre au piège ! Je vais les suivre pour être sûr de là où ils seront et j'irai les dénoncer à McGonagall.

- Draco...tu veux pas les laisser tranquille un peu ! Soupira Lily

- Non ! Ils sont cuits là !

- En tout cas, moi je suis avec toi ! S'exclama Blaise

Lily fusilla son ami du regard, tandis que Draco lui demandait:

- Alors, tu viens ou pas ?

- Bah oui...sinon vous allez vous faire coincer ! Marmonna-t-elle

Et sans attendre, ils prirent le chemin de la cabane de Hagrid. Les couloirs étaient déserts et quelque peu effrayants. Parfois ils entendaient des bruits bizarres, comme des sifflements, ou voyaient des fantômes surgir à l'autre bout du couloir. Dans ces moments là, les trois amis se planquaient derrière les statues ou dans une salle de classe vide. Ils arrivèrent devant les Grandes Portes, juste à temps pour voir Potter et Granger se diriger vers la cabane de Hagrid.

- Weasley ne doit pas encore être sorti de l'infirmerie...murmura Draco

- Bon et maintenant, on fait quoi ? S'enquit Lily, un peu en colère.

- On prévient la vieille bique ! S'exclama le blond un peu trop fort.

- J'espère que vous ne parlez pas de moi, Mr Malfoy...grinça une voix derrière eux.

Les trois Serpentards sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un seul bloc.

Devant eux, drapée dans une superbe robe de chambre à carreaux écossais, le bonnet de nuit sur la tête, se tenait "la vieille bique" alias Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphose et Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor.

- Alors, jeunes gens...j'écoute vos explications...

- On parlait pas de vous professeur, on vous le jure ! S'exclama Blaise

- Bien sûr, Mr Zabini. Maintenant, vous allez me trouver une excuse pour votre présence dans ce couloir, à (elle regarda sa montre) minuit moins quart ?

- Et bien...en fait...on est...somnambules ! Balbutia Draco

Si Lily n'avait pas été si morte de trouille, elle aurait éclaté de rire. L'excuse était pathétique !

Et McGonagall semblait du même avis.

- Somnambules ? Tous les trois ? Ensembles ?

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête frénétiquement, priant pour un miracle.

- Bon, dans ce cas, je vous enlève 20 points chacun. Et vous aurez un retenue ! Se promener dans le château au milieu de la nuit, comment osez-vous ?

- Attendez, Professeur ! Harry Potter va arriver avec un dragon ! S'exclama Draco

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir l'audace de proférer de tels mensonges ? Venez, il va falloir que je parle de vous au professeur Snape !

Et sans plus attendre, elle les entraîna sa suite, vers les cachots. Arrivée devant le tableau représentant un alchimiste célèbre, la Directrice adjointe toqua trois coups sec. Deux minutes plus tard, un Severus Snape échevelé, de très mauvaise humeur, et en pyjama vert, ouvra...vert ???

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me réveiller à minuit, Minerva, sinon, je vous préviens que c'est sur vous que je testerai mon prochain poison. Grinça-t-il.

- Je vous amène trois de vos élèves que j'ai surpris à se promener dans les couloirs. Je les ai puni mais c'est à vous de faire le reste. Enfin j'ose l'espérer...bonne nuit. Répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Les yeux noirs de Severus s'écarquillèrent une demi seconde, puis se firent meurtriers, et enfin stupéfaits lorsqu'il reconnut sa fille et ses deux amis parmi les trois imprudents.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Siffla-t-il

Quand ils eurent fini de lui expliquer, Severus souriait franchement, ce qui fit échanger un regard entre Draco et Blaise, un peu perplexe.

- Ne te moque pas de nous ! S'écria sa fille, fâchée. On a une preuve de ce qu'on avance !

Elle lui tendit la lettre, et guetta la réaction de son père.

- Eh bien, eh bien...il me semble que je vous dois des excuses. Vous aviez raison. Cependant, ne vous promenez plus dans le château en pleine nuit. Ou alors faites-le discrètement ! Maintenant, au lit !

- Mais, et pour Potter ? Interrogea Draco.

- Je m'en occuperais demain. Répondit Severus. Allez, dehors ! Au fait, j'accorde 60 points à Serpentard pour cette information sur l'un de vos camarade...Bonne nuit !

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leur Salle Commune, les trois amis étaient déjà moins énervés par leur sort, mais toujours en colère contre McGonagall, pour les avoir mis en retenue !

- Bon, je peux aller me coucher, maintenant Draco, ou tu as encore une géniale idée pour nous faire coller ? s'enquit Lily, sarcastique.

- Oh, ça va ! T'étais d'accord pour venir, je te ferais remarquer ! Je ne t'ai pas forcé la main !

Lily le fusilla du regard, et monta se coucher sans un regard en arrière, la tête haute.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils passaient devant les sabliers géants qui indiquaient le nombre de point de chaque Maison, Blaise les retint par la manche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Lily

- Regardez le sablier des Gryffondors ? Murmura-t-il, sidéré.

Ses amis s'exécutèrent, et Lily poussa un petit cri de surprise, tandis que Draco restait bouche bée, le temps de se remettre, puis éclata de rire.

- Ils ont perdu 150 points en une nuit ?!!! C'est du jamais vu !

- Je crois qu'on a pas été les seuls, à se faire prendre...dit Lily dans un souffle.

Et effectivement, la journИe apporta deux nouvelles. La première était que Lily avait eu raison: Potter et Hermione avaient fait perdre les 150 points, avec semble-t-il la participation de Londubat.

En une journée, lui qui avait été si populaire, était devenu la risée de l'école: en plus de sa propre Maison, les Serdaigles et les Pouffsouffles le détestaient aussi.

Seuls les Serpentards l'acclamaient de leur avoir accordé la tête du championnat.

Cependant, la deuxième nouvelle fut un peu moins joyeuse: l'annonce de leur retenue par McGonagall, elle-même. Elle se ferait avec les trois Gryffondors, et Hagrid, dans une semaine.

* * *

Ce fut avec une immense appréhension de la part des deux garçons, et un mal de crâne pour Lily, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane du géant.

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous arrêtiez de stresser comme des malades ?! Vous me donnez mal à la tête ! Marmonna-t-elle.

Mal de tête qui s'accrut lorsqu'ils découvrirent où ils allaient faire leur punition: dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Quoi ? S'écria Draco. Mais...il y a...des loups-garous... !

- Il y a bien pire que cela dans la Forêt...répondit Hagrid. Bon nous allons faire deux groupes: Zabini, Hermione, et Neville, avec moi. Les trois autres ensembles avec Crockdur. Nous cherchons une licorne blessée. Si l'un des deux groupes la trouve, il envoie des étincelles pour que l'autre vienne le rejoindre.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent.

Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une heure, et sur leur chemin, les tâches de sang de licorne, gris argenté, devenaient de plus en plus abondantes. Puis ils arrivèrent à une clairière, et s'arrêtèrent: la licorne était là, morte, et quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose buvait son sang. Les trois élèves se figèrent.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Draco laissa échapper un terrible hurlement et pris la fuite, suivit de Crockdur. La chose qui buvait le sang de la licorne redressa brusquement la tête et Harry s'effondra sur le sol, la tête entre les mains:

- Bon sang, Potter, relève-toi, il faut qu'on s'en aille ! L'invectiva Lily, en le prenant par le bras.

Mais ce dernier, ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas bouger.

Alors, comme la silhouette se rapprochait de plus en plus, en rampant, d'eux, elle se plaça devant Potter, et sortit sa baguette.

- Expulso ! Hurla-t-elle. Le rayon bleu frappa la chose en pleine tête, et elle s'enfuit dans les ténèbres.

Lily aida Potter à se mettre debout.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, merci. J'ai juste mal à la tête.

- Je sais ce que c'est...

Avant que Harry puisse la remercier d'avantage, Hagrid et les autres surgirent des ténèbres.

- Harry ! Lily ! Ca va ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

- Non, non. La licorne est dans la clairière. Elle est morte, Hagrid. Répondit Lily

Le but de leur escapade en forêt accompli, ils retournèrent au château. Avant de se séparer pour rejoindre chacun leur Salle Commune, Harry et Lily échangèrent un long regard, qui une nouvelle fois, lui tordit les entrailles.

_"Ces yeux..."_pensa-t-elle.


	7. Fin d'année

Cette mésaventure avait eu, quand même, un bon côté, puisqu'en cette fin mars, Serpentard, avec deux victoires écrasantes au Quidditch contre Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle, était désormais favorite à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Ce qui enchantait énormément Severus !

* * *

- Alors, comment vous avez trouvé les examens ? S'enquit Lily

- Bof, facile...je pensais que la Métamorphose serait plus difficile, mais en fait pas tant que ça. Répondit Blaise, en s'étirant.

- Oui, j'approuve. Mais l'Histoire de la Magie, ça c'était vraiment lourd. Les gobelins ont fait combien de révolte ? Ils n'avaient que ça à faire ou quoi ? S'écria Draco, désespéré.

- Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ? On a plus rien à réviser alors, ça vous dit d'aller au parc ? Demanda Blaise

- Oui. Et ne t'avise pas de dire non, Lily, ou je t'attache et te traîne au parc par les cheveux !

- Je crois qu'il y en a d'autre qui aimeraient ce traitement, mon cher Drakychou, mais pas moi. Dit-elle en regardant Pansy qui passait à côté d'eux en compagnie de Milicent et Daphné. Et elles louchaient sur eux d'un air envieux.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Lily passait ses deux bras sous, celui droit de Draco, et gauche de Blaise, et les entraînait vers le parc, sous leur arbre préféré, devant le lac.

C'est de là qu'ils virent passer, trente secondes plus tard, Potter et ses toutous, courant vers la cabane de Hagrid.

- A votre avis, pourquoi ils sont si pressés ? Demanda Lily, soupçonneuse.

- Aucune idée et bien que j'en meure d'envie, je préfère ne pas savoir ! Marmonna Draco

La mésaventure d'il y a quelque mois, était toujours présente dans leurs esprits, et Lily se dit que pour une fois elle était d'accord avec son ami.

- Vous pensez que c'est encore cette histoire de dragon ? Demanda Blaise

- Non, ce ne peut pas être ça. Le dragon est déjà parti, chez le frère de Weasley, en Roumanie. Mais quoi, alors ? Dit Lily, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pitié, arrêtez de parler de ces bouseux ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. S'écria Draco

- Tu parles ! Comme si la retenue t'avais appris quelque chose ! Tu continues à embêter Potter ! Railla la jeune sorcière.

- Que veux-tu ? On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes !

- Les vieilles habitudes ? Tu le connais depuis un an à peine !

- C'est une façon de parler, Miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-et-je-le-fais-savoir-Snape !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit _Rowena Serdaigle, magicienne intemporelle_.

L'histoire de sa fille l'avait intrigué, et elle avait cherché des livres parlant d'elle, mais devant le manque de résultat, s'était rabattue sur la mère.

Elle en était au chapitre où les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard avait laissé leur touche personnelle au château.

Selon la légende, la plus intelligente des quatre aurait, après la mort de sa fille, créé un endroit intemporel où elle aurait déposé le corps de sa fille, ainsi que toutes ses affaires, avant de se retirer pour toujours, dans la Forêt Noire. "Balivernes..."pensa-t-elle. "C'est comme cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets ! Inventée pour rendre la légende de Poudlard encore plus merveilleuse...".

Mais cela l'intriguait quand même. Si cet endroit existait vraiment, où se trouvait-il ?

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix de Blaise lui indiquant qu'ils rentraient.

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, elle n'aperçu pas Potter.

- Peut-être qu'il est mort ? Suggéra Draco avec espoir.

- Ne rêve pas Draco...répondit Blaise en touillant son chocolat.

* * *

Le surlendemain, et le sursurlendemain ce fut la même chose.

- Je vous dis qu'il est mort. Dumbledore ne veux pas nous l'annoncer, c'est tout !

- Mais oui, bien sûr...railla Lily.

* * *

Une rumeur courut dans le château comme quoi le binoclard aurait une nouvelle fois affronté Voldemort et l'aurait vaincu. Et ils eurent la confirmation qu'il n'était pas mort, lorsqu'ils surprirent une conversation entre Hermione et Weasley sur le pourquoi de l'état de Potter et le fait que Pomfresh ne veuille pas le laisser sortir.

* * *

Cependant, le soir du repas d'adieu, la veille des vacances, il était là. Un peu amoché, mais heureux.

- Alors déçu ? Chuchota Lily à l'oreille de son ami qui grogna.

- Heureusement, on a gagné la Coupe. Reprit-il, un peu plus joyeux. C'est mieux que rien.

Puis Dumbledore arriva et les conversations s'évanouirent.

- Une autre année se termine, dit-il joyeusement, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillards avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant...et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine...le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant: en 4ème place, Gryffondor avec 312 points. En 3ème place Poufsouffle avec 352 points. En 2ème , Serdaigle avec 426 points, et enfin Serpentard avec 472 points.

La table verte et argent explosa en tonnerre d'applaudissement. Tout le monde serrait tout le monde dans ses bras, si bien que Lily eut droit à une embrassade "sandwich" de la part de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Ouch, vous m'étouffez...haleta-t-elle serrée entre Blaise et Draco.

- Oui, oui, très bien Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des événements récents.

Grand silence. Les Serpentards eurent un mauvais pressentiment...qui se confirma.

- J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer. Je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley...pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor 50 points.

Explosion de joie à la table des Gryffondors. Draco et Blaise échangèrent un regard, pendant que Lily fixait le Directeur. Ce qui allait se passer ensuite ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

- J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger...pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde 50 points à Gryffondor.

Hermione fondit en larme et les Gryffondors devinrent encore plus bruyants. Puis:

- Enfin, parlons de Mr Harry Potter, reprit Dumbledore, pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnel qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor 60 points.

Le vacarme fut assourdissant.

- Ils sont ex-aequo avec nous, cria Blaise par-dessus le bruit.

Draco serra les mâchoires.

Dumbledore leva la main et le silence revint peu à peu.

- Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis, mais il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde 10 points à Mr Neville Londubat.

Et là, les cris, les applaudissements et les sifflements atteignirent un tel niveau de décibel que Lily dut se boucher les oreilles. En plus, dans la salle régnait un mélange confus de joie et de rage qui lui fit donna envie de vomir. Draco, à côté d'elle, jura et frappa sur la table de son poing. Blaise quant à lui haussa les épaules. Le trio de Gryffondor regarda celui de Serpentard, comme pour leur montrer qui étaient les plus forts.

Le regard de Harry passa du je-m'en-foutisme hautain de Blaise, à l'air horrifié et haineux de Draco, et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lily, il fut étonné de la voir lui faire un sourire éclatant, en hochant la tête, en signe de respect. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui retourner, qu'elle se détournait de lui pour embrasser Draco sur la tempe, ce qui le fit sortir de sa bouderie enfantine.

Il se sourirent.

* * *

- Bah, ça sera pour l'année prochaine. Temporisa Blaise en passant ses bras autour des épaules de ses amis.

Ils rentraient à la Salle Commune, après que Dumbledore ait remit la coupe des Quatre Maisons à MacGonagall, sous le regard meurtrier de Severus.

Ils devaient rentrer le lendemain chez eux, et leurs valises étaient déjà prêtes. Lily, fatiguée par les émotions de la journée, alla se coucher tout de suite. Les garçons en firent de même quelques minutes plus tard.


	8. Epilogue

Le lendemain, le train partait à 11h. Lily se leva tôt et en profita pour aller voir son père.

- Alors, prête pour le départ ? S'enquit-il

- Il faut bien. De toute façon, deux mois c'est pas trop long.

- Tu partiras avec les Malfoys, je viendrais te chercher cette après-midi. J'ai encore des choses à faire ici. Annonça Severus

- D'accord. Alors je te laisse. A plus tard. Répondit-elle en allant serrer son père dans ses bras.

Elle rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle, et vit que les résultats étaient affichés. Sans surprise, elle passait haut la main en 2ème année, en tant que 1ère ex-aequo avec Hermione. Draco et Blaise étaient aussi bien classés qu'elle, et la jeune sorcière rigola de voir que Crabbe et Goyle étaient respectivement dernier et avant dernier avec niveau tellement pitoyable qu'elle se demanda si leurs pères n'avaient pas menacé le Directeur pour qu'il les fasse passer.

- Alors, on essaie de se voir cet été ? Demanda Blaise

Ils étaient arrivé à la gare de King's Cross, et Narcissa les attendaient dehors.

- Moi je suis d'accord. Et Lily aussi. Approuva Draco, en jetant un regard menaçant vers sa meilleure amie.

Lily sourit en secouant la tête, et alla faire un bisou sur la joue de Blaise, pour lui dire au revoir, avant d'aller rejoindre Narcissa.

- Vous avez passé une bonne année, les enfants ? Dit-elle en embrassant la tête blonde, puis la tête brune.

- Oui, ça été. RИpondit Draco, avant de se taire soudainement.

Potter venait de passer devant eux et parlait avec une femme rousse légèrement potelée: la mère de Weasley en déduisit Lily. Il tourna les yeux vers eux, et sourit à la jeune fille. Draco fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha inconsciemment de son amie.

- Allez, on y va...sourit Narcissa

Elle sortit de sa poche un élégant foulard bleu, et à peine l'eurent-ils touché qu'ils disparurent.


	9. Note

Note:

Et voilà, la première partie de Ad astra… est terminée. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour ceux à qui ça n'a pas plu, dites-vous que j'ai supprimé un bon nombre de passages pour ne pas que ça fasse trop long et que c'est un passage obligatoire de ma série qui changera radicalement à partir de la quatrième année.

La suite se trouve dans **La Chambre des Secrets.**

Alors merci à ceux qui ont reviewé et si vous lisez, laissez-moi vos impressions.

Bizes à tous,

Lil'Sheep.


End file.
